


[podfic] A Fine Squire Indeed

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Crossdressing, F/M, Incest, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Cersei finds squire's garb and dresses up. Jamie lets her know why it's not such a good idea to follow him into battle.





	[podfic] A Fine Squire Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fine Squire Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206954) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



**Fic** : A Fine Squire Indeed

**Author** : helens78

**Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 6:17

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 5,76 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tof9ruppmufd00q/helens78+-+A+Fine+Squire+Indeed+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/yjxz1sqf)


End file.
